


The Sweetest Treat

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Cupcakes, Dark fluff, F/M, secret ingredient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanato decides to make a tasty treat for Yui and its scrumptious enough to die for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Treat

For most of the day Yui had locked herself in her room. One of the rarest and very few times she had been completely alone at the Sakamaki residence. Yui using the time to get much needed uninterrupted rest.

When she finally had awakened the sun was setting behind a dark curtain of clouds. The moon barely a visible sliver.

Yui had not planned on resting for that long, but it showed just how sleep deprived she truly had been.

All over her body felt painfully stiff and she whimpered as her back straightened to its true height. The muscles on Yui's body protesting against her insistence to move about.

If this abuse kept up for much longer - Yui might find herself a mobile blood bag - forever to be confined to a wheelchair.

Yui managed to walk into the dark hallway and lock her chamber door. Not expecting to keep any of her determined intruders out, but Yui would like to retain some semblance of privacy.

Before she could walk down the stairs Yui caught the whiff of a mouth watering smell...

It's trail originating down the opposite side of the hall; Kanato's door ajar and the hunger pang inducing smells beckoned Yui to come hither.

Against her better judgement Yui anxiously followed the sweet scent from a promising treat. The girl hoping Kanato would be in a generous mood.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It wasn't very often that Kanato had the urge to bake. Anytime his brothers caught him in an apron they teased him relentlessly and demanded Kanato around like a private chef.

Today had been no exception. The Sakamaki brethren had been rather listless that day and far too lazy to torment their precious pet. So they allowed her a momentary reprieve.

Kanato had decided to take advantage of his brother's ignoring Yui. Even if it was only a few hours at best. 

The Sakamaki's notorious for their flippancy - leaving Yui be one moment and the next turning her into a terrified shrieking mess.

So Kanato had decided to bake his lovely girl a batch of irresistibly good cupcakes. Silently hoping to make her solely his by the time she was finished eating.

The young man had just finished setting his tea table and taking a seat himself. When Yui timidly stood in the open gap of his door and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Yui!" Kanato playfully clapped his hands together. "You're in time to have a snack with me." He waved his hand over the assortment of cupcakes. "Come in and join me."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Did you make these yourself?" Yui asked as she sat across the table from him. 

Kanato poured her a steaming glass of tea, "I did. I thought you could use a pick me up."

The girl's blood ran cold at his words, but she tried to remain impassive before Kanato.

No one in this household was 'kind' to her for no reason. There was always a caveat hinged somewhere in the details.

But it wasn't exactly like she could say no either. Yui damned if she did or didn't; more so if she denied them whatever they wished.

So for her own safety Yui would comply for now and reap the consequences that befell her afterwards.

"Thank you Kanato." She picked up the cup gingerly and brought it to her lips. The tea tasted of oranges with a hint of mint. Yui smiled,"This is...yummy." 

"Would you like a cupcake?" Kanato held up a plate filled with cupcakes. "I went with citrus flavors to match the tea - lemon, lime, and blood orange - don't worry the orange is bloodless."

Yui grinned at Kanato's attempt at humor.

All of the cupcakes looked fantastic! They were thick with frosting, rainbow sprinkles, and what seemed to be diamond like glitter.

"Lemon. A good choice." Kanato said picking a lime one for himself. "Let me know how it tastes."

Yui took a small cautious bite, but groaned as the dessert filled her mouth. The cake was delightfully moist, frosting being a decadent sweet, and balanced with a lemon tang.

She hadn't even realized her eyes had closed in pleasure until Yui opened them; her gaze connecting with Kanato's appreciative one.

"Kanato this is amazing." Yui licked frosting from her finger. "You have real talent making something this scrumptious."

"Here." Kanato plucked a blood orange one up next and he held a wicked gleam in his eye. "Try this one."

Yui held her plate out to the eager boy and couldn't wait to sample this next goodie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yui was far too adorable as she accepted the cupcake from Kanato. 

He watched her excitedly grasp it between three fingers - taking a moment to inhale and appreciate the aroma - before melting back into a peaceful state with another nibble.

If only she could remain this darling forever...

Yui took her third bite; reaching the middle of the miniature cake and Kanato watched with glee as blood trickled from her tender lips.

In an effort to be closer to Yui he made his way around the table; just as Yui tried to suck in a breath. She desperately clawed at her throat, eyes wide with terror, and blood poured like rivulets from her gaping mouth.

Kanato cupped Yui's face in his hands and barely heard her struggle to cough up the glass embedded deeply in her throat.

The discarded cupcake had fallen to the floor - unlike the powdered glass dusting the frosting - this specific flavor had a sharded center.

"Shhh..." Kanato licked sensually around her lips. They tasted of frosting and the blood pouring from her. "You're the best main course here."

The girl went limp in his grasp. Kanato being the only thing holding her up. Yui's blood had begun to airate into giant foaming bubbles.

Kanato kissed her deeply and drank from Yui's mouth like a chalice. The boy's tongue snaking around and diving about the crimson depths.

The feel of Yui convulsing caused Kanato to draw her into his lap and he stroked her hair as her eyes grew dimmer. Yui's heart sputtering it's last rhythm.

"I love you forever Yui." Kanato smirked as her chest rattled with Yui's desperate last breath. "No one can replace you as my sweetest treat."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The only sound in the house was Kanato's electric mixer. All of the other Sakamaki brothers were having a night out on the town.

Yui had died three days ago and without her in the place. There wasn't a real reason for them to hang around. Even Reiji had found something other than books to distract himself.

Kanato decided to have a fresh batch of cupcakes awaiting their return. 

These were special cupcakes.

Yui had been the main ingredient after all and what could possibly be tastier?

Kanato didn't have an answer for that as he licked the whisk - a glob of red batter clinging to his tongue - he groaned happy as could be.


End file.
